


A Gift From Him To You

by SnowTime



Series: 'Quirky' Yokai [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: Her role in his life was a rather small one, but an important one.It is a mother's hope that their children would do well in life.





	A Gift From Him To You

She was also an Inu Daiyokai, one of the few left in the world. Perhaps it was merely out of duty, but perhaps because it was love as well, she mated with Toga and had a child, Sesshomaru. 

Unlike Toga, that foolish muscle head lover of hers, she preferred to watch and not get herself involved in troublesome affairs. It kept her alive longer than him after all. 

She held no fondness for humans, but neither did she hold ill will. They were merely something there, beneath her but also so curiously fascinating. 

She loved Toga, perhaps she still does. But they have long lives and if he falls for a human princess, she did not really mind. They were not bound by oaths of any sorts, nor of any promises. She kept to herself and carefully raised Sesshomaru, but perhaps that child of hers was too similar to his namesake.

However, time changes everyone, mellow what is there before, or perhaps makes it burn even fiercer. Thankfully for her, it mellowed out her child after the initial heartlessness. Even if it took a couple hundred years and a nearly dead Inuyasha.

Life and death teach people wisdom, but whether the person accepts that wisdom and moves on is another matter. Then there are also the treasures of the world that can blur that line of life and death, sometimes making it rather meaningless because it makes a person assume they are infallible.

(Those fools are often killed the fastest.)

Sesshomaru had such a time as well and went to her. She was glad he has not forgotten this mother of his yet, her own time was going to come to an end. (It was a pity she was not going to meet her stepson.)

Thankfully as time moves on, those things are starting to be forgotten. Few were left in the world, two were in her hands and in Sesshomaru’s. 

The Meido Stone was given to her by Toga before his death, saying that one day Sesshomaru would need it. As it was the last item she had ever gotten from him, she had readily worn it, keeping it close to her heart.

Those two children were also given swords from his fangs, so they have all gotten something.

(But her child hasn’t gotten something from her yet…)

———

The next time they met, she called for Sesshomaru to come to her. 

“Take this.” The amulet in which the Meido Stone hung from was gently placed around his neck. 

“Mother?” Sesshomaru was rather surprised, his mother never took off this item. He knew how much importance it held to her, and the power it held. 

“Inuyasha has something from both, well, that fire rat robes of his was technically also your father’s but it was given to his mother. This Meido Stone was also from him but given to me. I’m giving it to you now.” Her youthful face gently curved into a smile. 

He did not ask for the meaning behind her actions.

Neither did he ask what was the other object Inuyasha had received. 

Time was limited after all.

———

“Hey, Sesshomaru, what’s that thing you’re always wearing? I don’t take you as a jewelry guy.” Inuyasha had noticed it before, but it kept slipping his mind. This time he finally remembered to ask. 

“My mother gave it to me, father had given it to her before.” Sesshomaru answered while he filled some papers.

Inuyasha perked up, “Your mother? I never heard about her. Is she still…?” He trailed off a bit awkwardly, his ears twitching worriedly.

“Her time has passed. She passed on peacefully.” Sesshomaru smiled rather fondly, letting Inuyasha heave a sigh of relief for not stepping on a landmine.

“I didn’t even think it was possible for yokai that strong to pass from old age. Most of them go down fighting. I mean, that old imp is still around.” Jaken’s miraculous ability to hear someone talk about him led to him shouting from across a couple rooms.

“She decided it was time. As for Jaken, I dumped him into a spring. He’s quite willing to keep serving.”

“...Brutal…”

Sesshomaru placed down his pen, then picked up the Meido Stone. “My mother said I will need it one day, I am still waiting for that day.”

Inuyasha moved closer to stare at the item. “What does it even do?” 

“Revive the dead amongst other things.” Sesshomaru placed it back. 

“...Hey, bro, I just realized something. You got a healing sword, now you got a stone that can do almost the same thing. Everyone was trying really hard to convert you or something.”

“......”

“You’re like the cleric character in game! You want a hero name? Healing Boy or something?” 

“Would you like to be known as the Puppy-Ear Hero?”

“That would be a perfect name for a half like him!” Jaken popped over with tea.

“...I’ll kill you two.”

“You can try,  _ dear little brother _ .”

———

“...Sesshomaru?” The name was said with surprise, and a bit of relief. 

The huge Inu Daiyokai flew above All Might, looking down at him as his withered form was shown to the world. But he still fought, to bring the smiles to as many people as he could. 

“All Might.” The huge being above made everyone pause. The rescuing heroes and attacking villains all had to pause before the might of such a being.

“I see that I am late.” A smaller one joined the larger Inu Daiyokai, looking around a bit restlessly. A few moments later, both started to shift until they were back to human forms, standing there.

“Yo, you were cool.” Inuyasha made a greeting.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and pointed it at All Might. Everyone was shocked until a few heroes finally moved to defend.

All Might waved them away. “What is the meaning of this Sesshomaru?” 

“Your time as a hero is up indeed.” Everyone tensed, it sounded like a villain monologue, “But you still have much to do. Your body is truly getting worse and worse.” he raised his sword. “So it is best to get you back on your feet as soon as possible.” And he slashed down.

Everyone was about to attack until they saw a rather miraculous event. The wounds on All Might’s body were healing until nothing was left. He was even started to look less skeletal, but it did not do much more before it stopped.

“So this is the extent that you can be healed by me…” Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. 

All Might still felt pain from his oldest injuries, but not as much as before. He felt as if his entire person was purified, like some kind of heavy burden was listed. Even if it was just his imagination, he felt as if his fingers had a bit more flesh than before. 

“Thank you…” He didn’t know what else to say to the man. He knew that this battle would leave more irreversible injuries, but now those were gone with only his old ones left. 

Sesshomaru sighed and jumped into the air, followed by Inuyasha. They quickly left from where they came from as everyone came to their senses and started talking.

“To think the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru was a healer!”

———

“Lord Sesshomaru, your influence has expanded once again!” Jaken did his daily report to his most majestic lord of all. 

“Hn, I see.” Sesshomaru paid it no mind, using Tenseiga in public was a risk, but not one he cared much about. 

“There are people asking for you to heal them…”

“Reject them.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to go with Sesshomaru's Mother, but I still like her from what we see~
> 
> I love pulling out random characters that are barely shown at all hahaha~
> 
> Hope it's not too bad o3o


End file.
